leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Breath (move)
Dragon Breath (Japanese: りゅうのいぶき Dragon Breath), formatted as DragonBreath prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM24 in Generation II. Effect Dragon Breath inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of the target. Dragon Breath can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if either the move or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing , and to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Description |A Dragon-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of paralyzing the target.}} |A strong breath attack.}} |Strikes the foe with an incredible blast of breath.}} |The foe is hit with an incredible blast of breath that may also paralyze.}} |Incredible blast of breath that may paralyze target.}} |The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. It may also paralyze the target.}} |The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |33|41 25 |25|25}} |33|41 25 |25|25}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} |29|29|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} |29|29|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} By By TM Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} Generation VII - Kala'e Bay |STAB=}} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Dragon Breath had a power of 6, an energy gain of 7%, and a duration of 0.5 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Dragon Breath had a power of 12, an energy gain of 5%, and a duration of 1 second. may only know this move if it was obtained before August 20, 2016. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also cause paralysis, preventing any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with a Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the target with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with a Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, the Pokémon's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It could also cause paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=Morrison|1=Brock}} Steelix DragonBreath.png|image1p=Steelix|image2=Drew Flygon DragonBreath.png|image2p=Flygon|image3=Ash Sliggoo Dragon Breath.png|image3p=Sliggoo|image4= mod 2}}|0=Archen|1=Archeops}} DragonBreath.png|image4p= mod 2}}|0=Archen|1=Archeops}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally know}} Dragon Breath in |Generation III}}}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Dragon Breath as of |Generation III}}}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Dragon Breath is the only move able to inflict . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍息 龍吸 |zh_cmn=龍息 / 龙息 龍吸 / 龙吸 龍之吐息 |nl=Drakenadem |fi=Lohikäärmeenhenkäys |fr=Dracosouffle |de=Feuerodem |el=Ανάσα Δράκου |hi=द्रगोंन की सांस Dragon Ki Saans |id=Semburan Naga |it=Dragospiro |ko=용의숨결 Yong-yi Sumgyeol |pt_br= Sopro do Dragão |pt_eu=Bafo do Dragão Sopro do Dragão |sr=Zmajev Dah |es_la=Aliento de Dragón (EP254-DP050) Aliento Dragón (BW036-present) |es_eu=Dragoaliento |pl=Oddech Smoka Smoczy Oddech |vi=Hơi Thở Của Rồng }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam de:Feuerodem es:Dragoaliento fr:Dracosouffle it:Dragospiro ja:りゅうのいぶき zh:龙息（招式）